Episode 765
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Brook - Sanji | rating = | rank = }} "Let's Go See Master Nekomamushi" is the 765th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary While on the way to the Whale Forest, the Straw Hats, Wanda, and Carrot battle a swarm of bloodsucking insects called Sutchies. Afterwards, Brook sings a song about Nekomamushi. The group reaches the Whale Forest Residential District, where they meet the Guardians including their captain Pedro. They then meet Nekomamushi, who is playing around and violating his orders to rest. As Chopper treats his wounds, Luffy and Nami meet with Pekoms, who reveals that Sanji's family is a family of killers and leads a legendary Underworld army known as Germa 66. Long Summary As the Straw Hats, Wanda, and Carrot ride to the Whale Forest, Brook reveals that Pekoms had agreed to spare their crew from Big Mom's plan out of gratitude for them saving his people, but this proved to be his undoing as Capone Bege shot him and left him on the island. However, because of this, the Straw Hats could now gain information on Big Mom's location, and Luffy promises to get Sanji back from her. As Usopp wonders what condition the lion mink is in, a swarm of yellow insects flies toward the group. Wanda and Carrot reveal that the insects are bloodsuckers known as Sutchies, and they can easily kill humans due to their lack of fur. Wanda reveals that the Sutchies are also capable of feeding on and weakening Zunesha, and the Sutchies bite into the steed Luffy's group is riding on, causing it to fall to the ground. The Straw Hats recover and battle the Sutchies, and Franky uses his Nipple Light to lure the Sutchies to him. Wanda prepares to help exterminate the Sutchies as one of them bites into Luffy, although the pirate manages to repel it by covering his arms in Busoshoku Haki. The Straw Hats and Wanda all unleash powerful attacks on the Sutchies, sending the remainder of the swarm falling to the ground. Wanda thanks the Straw Hats for their continued help, and the group resumes their journey to see Nekomamushi. Brook then sings a song about going to see Nekomamushi, which initially consists of him saying the same line over and over, to Luffy's confusion. Brook then sings about how Nekomamushi lives a lonely life before concluding, and the Straw Hats wonder if Nekomamushi was like that. However, Brook admits that he only made the events of song up, shocking them. The group then reaches the Whale Forest Residential District under the giant Whale Tree, and the Guardians cheer for the oncoming Straw Hats. Luffy is greeted by Roddy and Blackback, who apologize to him for attacking him earlier, saying they sometimes get too zealous against intruders. Pedro then calls out to Straw Hats from a tree, thanking them for saving the Mink Tribe and seconding the apology to Luffy, as he was present during the attack. He then leaps down from the tree and tells Luffy that the Heart Pirates are waiting for them in the back, but Luffy wants to see Nekomamushi and Pekoms first. Upon hearing Luffy mention Pekoms, Pedro nuzzles up to Luffy. He whispers to Luffy that Pekoms is recovering in the back of the main building, but the details of the attempt on his life have not been made public to the other minks. He then confides that he knows Sanji is in a predicament, and offers the Guardians' help. A female reindeer mink named Milky then arrives to take Chopper to see Nekomamushi, and Chopper becomes smitten with her. However, Milky reveals that Nekomamushi is currently taking a bath, shocking Chopper. Inside the main building, Nekomamushi eats lasagna while taking a bath, and Chopper rushes in, yelling at him angrily for doing so as his wounds would reopen. Nekomamushi refuses to accept such restrictions due to his love of freedom as he climbs out of the tub, and he hugs the other Straw Hats in gratitude. In the middle of the embrace, Nekomamushi spots a bouncing ball, causing him to leap after it and reopen his wounds. He is then sent to bed, and Chopper prepares to administer an injection to him. Fearing the pain of a needle, Nekomamushi has Robin wave foxtail in front of him, distracting him enough for Chopper to give him the shot. Meanwhile, Luffy, Nami, Wanda, Carrot, and Pedro meet with Pekoms, who reveals that he survived by absorbing many of Bege's bullets with his Devil Fruit power. He apologizes for not being able to keep Sanji out of captivity, and Luffy asks him who is arranging the wedding. Pekoms replies that it is Big Mom and Sanji's father, the patriarch of the Vinsmoke Family. The father is an infamous man in the Underworld, and leads an army known as Germa 66. Nami is shocked to hear this, thinking Germa 66 is a mythical army, but Pekoms affirms its reality, stating that Sanji comes from a family of killers. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *On the way to the Whale Forest, Luffy and his group battle a swarm of large bugs called Sutchies. *In the manga, Brook sang the song about Nekomamushi before Luffy's group had the discussion about Sanji's departure and infiltrating Big Mom's territory. In the anime, Brook sings the song after that discussion. *The scene of Brook singing about Nekomamushi is extended in the anime. *As mention in SBS, when Nekomamushi bathed, he sings Beethoven's "Fate". *In the manga, Pekoms explained that Sanji's family are assassins before mentioning Germa 66. In the anime, it's the other way around. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 765